


You're my universe (Let's love!)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this piece long ago but never got the chance to release, just cute shit because i miss them, uhh.. if this is familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Prompt: Jaehwan is a hot sleeper, and Minhyun likes to cuddle. Jaehwan constantly wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because Minhyun is glued to them.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You're my universe (Let's love!)

**Author's Note:**

> watering the tags because i freaking miss njj!!! it's a really old WIP but i did my magic and made some changes so i hope you like it. hope i can write something again. written in #lowercaps. :D

it’s 2 a.m. on a cold winter’s night yet jaehwan is soaked in his own sweat.

jaehwan pivots himself, his legs wrapped in the thick comforter struggles to pierce the wool. he searches for the sharp coldness that linger outside the blankets, and when he exposes half of his body towards the bitter frost, it sends shivers down to his spine, rousing his senses which made him veritably annoyed.

eyes still tightly shut as if to force himself to go back to sleep, he tosses and turns with fervor. groans and muffled complaints littering the quiet room until his hands come into contact with another warm body: his _minhyun-hyung_. 

“ah, _hyung_ ,” jaehwan huffs, trying his absolute best to unravel himself from the knot that minhyun had formed in the past three hours. the older’s legs are wrapped like vines around jaehwan’s not-so-long limbs and his arms are securely locked around jaehwan’s torso. he sighs defeatedly.

jaehwan feels the beads of sweat forming on his temples and he has no choice but to extend his leg towards the open area and hope that he gets through the night knowing minhyun almost has him in a chokehold. 

not that he can complain when he sees the man’s wedding ring, daintily glistening against the faint light that perforates outside of their windowsill. though he sweats like a maddened cow, jaehwan actually chortles a bit. 

the same white gold ring constantly reminds him of their wedding - the pristinely white carnations that embellished the halls which made minhyun so happy because it was his favorite flowers, the saccharine smiles of their best friends that attended the whole event (with sewoon and seongwoo serenading them, of course) and finally, minhyun’s smile paired with the same familiar fondness of his eyes which seems to convince jaehwan that he was right all along. 

now that minhyun was his, and jaehwan was minhyun’s, no one can stop them anymore. also certainly, no one can stop minhyun from progressing the chokehold into a hug and somehow eases into more of a cuddle, as he slowly shifts his head into jaehwan’s face and buries himself beneath the younger male’s warm chest.

suddenly, jaehwan doesn’t feel so excruciatingly warm anymore. he’s comfortable with the way minhyun softens his hold, almost seemingly snuggling on jaehwan’s leg. he could finally feel both the heat and cold circulate equally, sweat dissipating away from the skin. he coos at how peaceful minhyun looks like when he sleeps as the loud snore evens out into a peaceful hum. 

jaehwan couldn’t help but coo at his lover.

“the things i do for love,” mumbles jaehwan, cupping the older male’s face. his peaceful visage are being delicately held by jaehwan’s slender fingers, tracing the surface of his flushed cheeks carefully and then proceeding to run his hands along his lover’s chiselled jaw. 

minhyun is breathtakingly beautiful. 

all of the moments that they’ve been together, from being childhood friends to college roommates flashes in front of his eyes. jaehwan realizes that the universe had placed both of them always at an arm’s reach. it’s as if destiny had taken a liking to them the moment they transpired into the material universe. jaehwan can’t possibly elaborate further how lucky he is to have fallen in love with his best friend.

minhyun’s lips secretly curl into a smile. jaehwan must be thinking out loud again that the older rouses from the fleeting silence, eyes barely open, only to see the younger male looking at him so fondly and it makes him hyper aware of their _spooning_ predicament. 

“hey,” minhyun says, hardly a muffled whisper. his head is still well-rested on jaehwan’s warm body.

“you woke up?” jaehwan is pleasantly surprised. for all he knows, minhyun wasn’t that much of a light sleeper. 

“yeah,” minhyun slowly shifts and makes a pillow out of jaehwan’s arms, eyes still affixed to the latter’s face. “i felt your smile, you _creep_.”

jaehwan bursts out a light chuckle, his pearly white teeth protruding and minhyun sees it clearly as the light from the lamp post outside strays once again into the gentle darkness. it’s also the same feeling of attachment that makes minhyun return home with a smile even though a day’s work in the hospital drains the soul out of him - it is within jaehwan’s smile that he has found warmth, love, and hope. 

it is within jaehwan’s smile that minhyun truly felt he was home. 

“let’s go back to sleep, _hyung_ ,” jaehwan plants a kiss on minhyun’s forehead to which the older male replies with a faint smile before finally closing his eyes, and drifting himself once again to sleep. 

minhyun’s even breathing also lulls jaehwan back into a peaceful slumber. with warm bodies snuggled against each other, they sleep the night away with ease.

jaehwan doesn’t like minhyun’s warm cuddles, after all. 

he absolutely loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! despite what's happening all around the world today, i'm thankful that all of you are safe and sound. i hope this can be of comfort for those who are often re-reading in the tags. always remember that good memories are eternal, and those memories are powerful. 
> 
> p.s. guess where i got the title from! :D


End file.
